Sequel's Sequel
by krazegirl
Summary: Okay, the title is self explainatory. I think. Sequel to Coming Home which was the sequel to Breaking Down. Bones has a baby! Hope you enjoy if you do review!
1. BB

A/N: This oneshot completes my three stories about Booth and Brennan. I love these stories so much. I swear half the hits I've gotten were my own, obsessively reading and rereading. I hope you like where I'm going with this, I may return to it at a later time and fill some stuff in but for now, I like how it's ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Duh.

Sequel's Sequel

"Seeley? Seeeeeleeey? Seeley!" Temperance sharp call carried down the stairs and to her husband's ears. He grinned lazily and raised his walkie-talkie to his mouth.

_Beep_ "Yes, darling?" _Beep_

She glared at matching device on her nightstand before reaching for it and easily raising it to her mouth.

_Beep_ "This is ridiculous! Absurd!" _Beep_

_Beep_ "A completely rational form of communication, baby." _Beep_

_Beep _"If you ever want to have sex with me again, you'll get your ass up here NOW Seeley Booth!" _Beep_

Angela smiled cheekily at the FBI agent who simply shrugged and tossed the walkie-talkie to her. "Warn us if the boys get back from their bug expedition and head upstairs."

"Will do." Booth leapt to his feet and headed up the stairs to his waiting wife.

Temperance frowned, _what was taking him so long? _She was tired. Tired of lying in bed and tired of being alone. Hearing the floorboards squeak she turned her face to the bedroom door, taking in her husband's lanky figure leaning on the doorframe. He wore an old t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans that hung from his hips loosely. His face bore a smirk as he watched her struggle to sit up.

_Good God, she's beautiful. And she's all mine._ Moving across the room he spoke, his tone chiding her gently.

"Darling, the doctor told you to stay in bed."

"The doctor is an idiot."

"Snob. Just because he only has one doctorate?"

"No, because he's making me stay up here all alone." Tears glistened in her eyes and she made no attempt to hide them.

"Alone? Temperance, I promised you when I proposed that you'd never be alone again."

"You left me."

"When?"

"When you took the boys camping." Now she was pouting.

"I left you with Angela and Hodgins. And it was for two days, sweetie. As soon as the doctor clears you, we'll go camping again as a family for a month if you want."

The doctor crinkled her nose with a scowl, causing Seeley to laugh and lean forward brushing his lips against her forehead gently.

"Now, let's see what we can do about getting you more comfortable." He moved to the foot of the bed and pulled the blanket away. She winced as he gently began to rub her feet, restoring circulation to her limbs. Once she was relaxed and seemed to drift away into dreamland he replaced the blanket and crawled into the space next to her. She turned, allowing him to envelope her in a tight embrace.

A few minutes later, the sounds of Parker and Sam's giggles filled the downstairs, thoroughly entertaining Angela and Jack. The later pair were working side by side in the kitchen preparing the children's dinner. Upstairs, Temperance sighed; it was a familiar sigh of frustration, one that Seeley knew well.

"Tempe, relax. Please? You were in a car accident two days ago. Take some time to recover."

"I have recovered. Now I want to watch the boys catch their fireflies."

"The only way I convinced the doctor to let you come home is by promising you'd stay in bed for at least a week—unless other complications prevent it."

"I know." She sighed, resigned to her current predicament.

"Director Cullen called today." She stiffened in his embrace, her heart racing.

"What did he want?" _When will you be back at work? In the field?_ She couldn't bring herself to ask the questions, fearing the answers more than she was willing to admit.

"Just checking up on his favorite anthropologist."

"I thought he hated me."

"Let's just say after solving over a hundred cases with his best agent, including one that took his daughter's life, he's changed his mind on 'squints.'"

"I thought Zack was his favorite squint. Now that he's in the field full-time." He detected both pride and bitterness in her voice as she recalled her one time grad assistant stepping into her role with increasing frequently.

"Zack and Veronica do have an impressive track record of their own. But none compared to ours. Besides, we did it first, that's gotta count for something!"

"Booth?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want to hold my babies." Her quiet confession combined with determined gaze tore a path directly to his heart. It was at times like these, when she was so vulnerable yet so open to her feelings, that he found he couldn't deny her a thing.

"I know baby. Soon." And giving her a gentle kiss on the tip of her alabaster nose, he slipped out of their bed, leaving her cold, missing his close embrace. She sat patiently, her hands drawing slowly on the exposed skin of her abdomen. She sighed absently; _it's just a matter of time before I get my old body back_. Temperance wished for that day dreamily.

Downstairs, Parker sat at the table dragging a chicken nugget through the mound of ketchup on his plate. Next to him Sam sat, equally dejected, twirling a French fry between his pudgy fingers. Angela attempted to lighten the mood by recalling a recent trip to the zoo the families had taken together, wondering aloud if the elephant had given birth to its baby yet.

Jack tried to catch her enthusiasm but was distracted by the task before him. He gazed lovingly at his daughter, watching her blue eyes sparkle as she reached for the bottle he offered. Angela watched them with a smirk. Aimee's hair had grown in curly and dark, her face was similar to Angela's, but her eyes were pure Jack. She was a Daddy's girl, through and through. Had him wrapped around her little pinky finger.

Hearing footsteps, Anglea looked up at the FBI agent who gave her a tired smile. His presence did not go unnoticed by the boys.

"Daddy!" Soon Booth's arms were filled with Sam and Parker who held on to their father tightly as he knelt on the kitchen floor.

"Oooo, I missed you guys. How was bug collecting with Uncle Jack?"

"Good!" Booth smiled at Parker who asked, "can I see Mommy?"

"Yeah, bub, you all can," Booth was rewarded with shrieks and smiles, "after you finish dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," the boys went back to the table, intent on accomplishing this small task.

Booth stood, his eyes thanking Angela silently. Smiling, he lifted the little girl from her high chair, removing her bib with one smooth motion.

"Let's go see Mommy, baby girl. Sam, Parker, I'll come get you in a few minutes once you're done eating." Angela watch Booth carry away his daughter before turning to her own two-year old who was happily munching on her own Cheerios.

Upstairs, Temperance strained to hear Booth return and wasn't disappointed when he returned holding a very tired little girl in his strong arms.

"Look who's here to see Mommy," Booth annouced from the doorway, drawing a smile from her lips.

"Baby girl! How's Mommy's little darling?" The toddler squirmed from Booth's grasp but he controlled her descent until she was snuggled contently next to her mother. Watching the two whisper and giggle quietly he recalled their first moments together.

Flashback

Temperance had gritted her teeth and endured twenty hours of hard labor, Booth by her side. The contractions which brought her to Labor and Delivery had grown stronger and kept her from sleep for too many hours.

At one point Temperance, exhausted from the whole ordeal and enjoying the epidural a little too much, began to sing at the top of her lungs, much to Booth's chagrin as he captured the seranade on camera.

"My son'll come out tomorrow, it's only a day away! Tomorrow! Tomorrow! There's always tomorrow..." Her strong voice had carried down the hall and drew many concerned glances. She paused only long enough to correct Booth when he suggested Annie would be a suitable girl's name.

And, after long hours of laboring, with a heavy dose of determination, Temperance gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Pink and perfect, with strong lungs, Booth gently handed their daughter to his wife, stepping back to snap a picture of them together. Temperance's eyes were wide and her face soft as she regarded the child.

"Hi baby, I'm your momma," she whispered. The baby struggled to open her eyes until blue orbs met.

"This is your daddy, Seeley. My name is Temperance and you, darling, are our little BB. But I think we'll call you Hadley Elizabeth Booth."

END Flashback

It was this memory that Booth now saw in his mind's eye as the watched them together. Reluctantly, he left her side but soon returned with Sam and Parker. When the four were comfortably settled he returned to the Hodgins downstairs.

"Thank you, both of you. I don't know what I would have done the last few days without your help."

"No problem, G-man. You know they say doctors make the worst patients." Jack smiled, well aware he was implicating himself.

"How's she doing?" Booth sighed and turned to Angela who was holding a sleeping Aimee.

"Physically, they think she'll be okay. The bedrest is just a precaution, she needs to rest and let the bruises heal before she can be mobile again."

"That's good, if she doesn't go stir crazy first." Booth nodded his friend, frustrated with his inability to help Temperance heal any faster.

"We better head home, put Aimee to bed. Call if you need anything?" Angela gave Booth a quick hug as Jack carried their daughter to the car, Booth giving his final thanks and promises to keep them updated.

Quietly, Booth snuck upstairs intent on spending some time with his family. He stopped in the hallway, his heart pounding wildly as he observed the bedroom. Temperance was still lounging, her left leg, encased in plaster, atop the douvet. Sam and Parker were busy drawing with markers, decorating the cast to their heart's content. Hadley had fallen asleep on her mother's chest and Temperance stroked her auburn hair gently as she praised the boys on their work.

Booth smiled, it was at times like these when he thought to himself, life doesn't get any better. Temperance glanced toward the doorway and caught his eye. With a nod she summoned him over and he complied. Sliding into bed, he kissed her cheek, careful to avoid the various scrapes and bruises.

"I love you, Seeley," she said, not taking her eyes from their children.

"Forever, Temperance. I love you forever."

END Story

A/N: Okay. Just some points of clarification. Temperance is not pregnant again, she was in a car accident and broke her leg. That's why she wanted her body back. I like surprises and twists but didn't want to draw out the ending since this is a short little oneshot for ya. I hope you like the name I chose. Hadley means a field of heather flowers and Elizabeth means God is my oath. Thanks to KatieBeth for beta-ing the first half of this oneshot. I'm still out of town but wanted to post this for y'all so any mistakes are my fault, not Katie's.

Please review for me, pretty please? I'll be posting a longer A/N here (chapter 2) to describe my next writing endeavor.


	2. Philosophy

First, thank y'all for sticking with me through it all. I've had a blast writing these and love reading your comments. I know this is technically a oneshot but I love giving y'all previews of what I have in store. Here we go:

**Philosophy **

I'm baaaaaaak! and crazier than ever, apparently.

For my next attempt at writing something other people may enjoy reading I'm taking on a monumental challenge. You see, friends, I love a challenge and writing fanfic has been my lifeblood these last few months. First, by reading what other people think about some of my favorite characters and then coming up with something unique and interesting for others to read. I can't help it, I'm addicted. I may start a support group.

Now, back to my story. This may be confusing but stick with me. Have you ever seen the TV show "Who's Line is it, Anyways?" remember the segment "Scenes from a hat"? That segment is the inspiration for my new story. If you haven't seen it the idea is to take a random idea from a hat of suggestions and hear the improv actors give their unique spin on it. Everyone contributes something different about the same topic. It may be easier to imagine this story as '24' where you see several different sides of a story, often times events taking place simultaneously.

So, I'm writing this story about life in Washington D.C. and the work of the FBI and Jeffersonian Institute in catching a serial killer. The story is secondary to the storytelling, however. First, we'll see how the story plays out in the eyes of Dr. Zack Addy. Second, I'll explore the same case through the eyes of Booth and Brennan. And lastly, I'll tell the story through the eyes of a rookie FBI agent assigned to work with Dr. Addy (much in the way Booth works with Brennan) Ms. Veronica Mars. Peripheral characters will be used in various capacities and mentioned by one of my main characters: Booth, Brennan, Zack or Veronica. We won't have full access to everyone's thoughts though since I've already got enough voices in my head.

Originally I wanted to post this as three seperate stories but I think it would be really difficult to post the stories under different titles and make you switch back and forth so often. The three stories will cover roughly the same events but will contain different viewpoints, character thoughts, titles and clues to the case. Some of the dialogue will be the same, but not all. Each chapter will be posted separately (Chapter 2.1, 2.2, 2.3, etc) and will be posted under one common title on the Bones forum

I plan on writing each chapter together and posting them on successive days. Each time around I'll post the viewpoints in a different order. Until it become mathematically necessary to repeat a pattern. Don't ask me when that will be, I suck at math. I can't promise how quickly I'll post each triplet but as often as I can write and my beta can do her thing. Keep in mind I'm basically writing each chapter 3 times, without saying the same things again and again-did I mention I was crazy?

One last thing, I'll post a short back-story before the first chapters so you know where each of the characters is coming from/where they are in life, etc. It would probably be good for you to peruse my other Bones stories since I'm including a lot of the events that happened there.

Wish me luck. Recommend me to a good shrink. Thank my beta for keeping me grammatically correct.

Katie: What do you think? Want to be in on the insanity? Want to run for the hills?


End file.
